As an organopolysiloxane elastomer having a polyether group, a silicone polymer that is swellable in silicone oil, and a paste-like silicone composition that is produced using such a silicone polymer and that is capable of being uniformly and stably disperse water have been reported (e.g. see Patent Documents 1 and 2, or the like). However, the emulsification ability, particularly the emulsification ability in non-silicone oils, of such paste-like silicone compositions have not been sufficiently satisfactory, and also the feel improvement effect of a cosmetic has been insufficient.
On the other hand, as a non-polyether type hydrophilic organopolysiloxane elastomers, an organopolysiloxane polymer having a glycerin derivative that is capable of including a liquid oil at at least a weight equivalent to the weight of the organopolysiloxane polymer, and a paste-like composition that is formed by such an organopolysiloxane elastomer swollen by including a liquid oil agent have been proposed (Patent Document 3). Moreover, Patent Document 4 proposes an organopolysiloxane elastomer characterized by a branched structure due to polydimethylsiloxyethyl groups, the organopolysiloxane elastomer further having hydrophilic groups. Among such organopolysiloxane elastomers, an organopolysiloxane elastomer is introduced that includes a glycerin derivative group as the hydrophilic group.
However, the organopolysiloxane elastomers including a glycerin derivative group investigated or reported in the practical examples of these patent documents are only polyglycerin-modified silicone elastomers or triglycerin-modified silicone elastomers, and the practical examples of these patent documents do not relate to mono-glycerin derivative-modified silicone elastomers not having an oxyalkylene structure having an average number of repetitions of an oxyalkylene unit of 2 or greater as a hydrophilic group. Furthermore, there was no report relating to a diglycerin derivative-modified silicone elastomer not having an oxyalkylene structure having an average number of repetitions of an oxyalkylene unit of 2 or greater as a hydrophilic group.
Moreover, the organopolysiloxane elastomers including the glycerin derivative group reported or investigated in the practical examples of these documents, in comparison to a general polyether-modified silicone elastomer, as emulsifier for a water-in-oil emulsion, did not have sufficient emulsification ability with respect to a wide range of oil agents.